Take Me to Her
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: Inspired by Take me to Church by Hozier, Natalie Church's attitude attracts the attention of both a certain blonde haired model and a Hollister looking buff guy. What happens now? (OC fic either OCxEmmett or OCxRosalie)


_My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _ **Not entirely sure how song fics go but this one just called out Rosalie or Emmett to me, so i'm running with it for now. Let me know if theres one that seems to fit better as we go.**_

 _ **Irenta stems from my story TWINSIES which happened say about 5 years earlier so Natalie isn't going to know anything about them, and Catharin is from For the First Real Time, if you've read literally anything from me before, you knew this was coming guys.**_

* * *

Wind pushed through the trees in our backyard, shaking each bit of wood for all it's worth in leaves. I don't quite know why I was out here but it felt worth it at the moment, like I needed to get some air right this second.

I don't really know _why_ I needed it...okay I did. Arguments with my parents never went over well simply because both Mom and Dad teamed up against me when I screwed up in school. I just really don't care enough to do these pieces of paper people call 'homework' and it always made my grades slip when I got particularly annoying sticklers for work as teachers.

I was much more interested in the newcomers that were about to be over for dinner, according to my mother. She'd invited the newest family in town over for dinner after running into the mother, Esmeralda or something, at the gas station. New people in Forks were a level of entertainment that could even contend with The Real Housewives of Australia's entertaining screeches.

It's entirely possible I fell asleep outside because the next thing I recalled was getting nudged by a sleek and heeled shoe with a touch mild contempt in the sound she made as she did so. I opened my eyes into a slanted glare as I allowed my eyes to trail up long legs and an athletically curved body up to a women with the face that would give a model a run for her money.

We stared at each other for a good while until pisstivity covered her face, "Well?! Are you going to get up or what?" Her voice cracked off like the snap of a whip into my ears as she waved her smooth looking hands at my position.

Her voice shattered whatever heavenly image I just had of this women, making me groan as I rolled onto my back. "Not with that attitude."

"Ugh." She grumbled maybe to herself or towards me, I'd never know or particularly care to check. I stared up at the clouded sky for another minute before I heard the sound of her jeans walking around me to crouch behind me, her face over mine.

"Can you please get off the floor so we can go back inside?" Her face was now smoothed over, polished even, to portray ultimate beauty as she plastered a smile onto it. I raised a brow with a small grin cropping up on my lips. I was not as impressed as she seemed to be hoping. Did she seriously expect me to buy this whole angelic spiel?

"Fine." She hissed, staying on her haunches as she seemed to sigh to herself. I wasn't sure why she was continuing to bother trying to get me inside outside of my parents were hoping I'd be her new friend in a new school. Or maybe she was just one of those goody-two shoes type to do everything her parents told her too? Didn't look it...

"Why are you laying on the floor?" This time she was curious as I crossed my legs over each other, getting more comfortable on the grass. I could feel the warmth of one on top of the other through my jeans and decided I was probably chilled to the bone by now.

"Why not?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Beats sitting on the ground." I finished with a nod of my head.

"Look, can you just come inside? I want to get back to my family already." She grounded out after another bout of silence. I did a little dance of victory at having worn her down to a kinder submission already. I was honestly expecting it to take me a while longer than five whole minutes.

"Sure." I sighed as I sat up and nodded, honesty was something I'd work with easily. She opened the door, walking much quicker than I thought possible balanced on those heels but she seemed to be a continuous box of delights.

"Mrs Church, you've really outdone yourself." A tiny ballerina looking girl with cropped black hair was seated next to a taller girl with chestnut brown hair that fell past the table's edge. The white of the table seemed to almost blend into their skin, throwing me for a bit of a loop.

"Well thank you, Alice." My mother smiled warmly back at the cropped haired girl. This Alice wore a giant smile that seemed to blind me with it's pure power. She eyed me for maybe a millisecond before she resumed full attention on the girl next to her. At first I was wondering if maybe they were twins but my attention was quickly dragged else where as my father nodded towards the others.

These two were not the only oddly pale people in my house today, the open layout of the bottom floor gave me a view of what seemed to be nine pale persons of sorts all about. The eye catchers were both men and women, each displayed their own oddly unique sense of beauty.

I watched the blonde girl click back across the floor to the living room to stand impatiently next to a blank faced male with curly honey blonde hair and a shorter female. The girl next to him wasn't the same sports illustrated level of beauty that the heeled blonde displayed but instead portrayed an older, wiser beauty of her own.

Her hair hung down in straight lines to the bottom of her back with a mildly friendly smile gracing her smooth lips and larger features of her eyes. I felt akin to a cat sliding down a hot roof as I distractedly bumped into a pissy looking copper haired boy.

"Sorry!" I chirped out quickly. I bounced back with my hands raised in mix of surrender and defense to keep myself from crashing into anything else. He maintained eye contact with me for possibly a second before my mother chastised me.

"Natalie! You're almost 18 years old and you can't even walk up right." She teased awkwardly as the silence drew on until the red head bowed his head quickly. His face melted away from frustration to a muted polite exterior.

"It was my mistake, Miss Church." He apologised primly as what appeared to be the father figure of this crew came up behind him, just as friendly looking as the long blonde haired girl in the living room. It seemed rare for these newcomers. I was beginning to feel a _little_ out of place and might I even say, insecure? That left a sour taste.

"This is my son Edward, he'll be in the grade below you along with Alice and Irenta." He motioned towards the redhead then to the two girls sitting down at the kitchen table. I nodded my head to them in false bravado with a grin creasing my face. Only Alice returned my motions with a grin lighting up her face again.

"But my four eldest will be in your grade." He took a step back to motion behind him as a larger guy stepped in from the bathroom door off the hallway. I tried to ignore him and simply focus on logging names to these strangely unique faces.

"I can't seem to place Emmett but in there is Rosalie, Jasper, and Catharin." He pointed to each teen as they all nodded their heads in acknowledgement when he hit their name in the line. All but Catharin just stared back at me, I was being cataloged and analysed by the rest of 'em. She seemed incredibly friendly, grinning back at me with the look of interest over her features. Reminded me of a cat that had just found it's favourite old toy under the couch.

"Right here." I had to assume the biggest guy was Emmett then, his booming voice seemed to shake my tiny house and gave me a bit of a scare. _Come on, Nat. It's just a guy with a big voice...and huge arms...I wonder what else is huge. OKAY, NAT. TMI._

"Emmett, m'lady." He came up close now, taking my hand with a wink as he placed a chaste kiss on one knuckle. "Comment tu t'apple?" He looked up from my hand at me with a grin. I was almost taken until I caught the last word and opened my mouth to correct him,

"It's comment tu t'appelles, Emmett." Rosalie corrected with a roll of her eyes before I could. I shut my mouth molding it into an amused smile as his face turned into a quick frown and he flipped her off with little care as to what kind of adults were in the room.

"Emmett!" A sharp yet sweet voice scolded him just as quickly as he'd down it. I glanced across the room to see a caramel haired women with a warmer, heart-shaped face glaring at the big mass of a teenager.

"I'm so sorry, Cathy. I just don't know what comes over him sometimes." The women came across the room with the same oddly beautiful grace that Rosalie carried herself with. Maybe it was a family trait. Maybe it was just Maybelline...no that was probably history in ballet at some point.

"Oh it's fine, Esme. Kids are a handful sometimes." My mother waved her off with a small smile. I was known to have a bit of an outburst at inopportune times as well...Now seems like a good time for one of those.

"Oh yeah, no worries. I can cuss like a sailor if I'm not careful." I retorted with a cheshire grin spreading slowly. My mother gave me a bit of a sharp look that quickly forced itself into a high pitched laugh to waive any suspicion of her unhappiness from her eerily beautiful and impressive guests.

"So classes are you into this year?" Emmett's voice caught my attention, pulling it away from my mother and his at the table. I gave a bit of a glance around as I thought it over, seemed all the kids my age and below had booked it to the living room when I'd looked away.

"I guess music is alright." I shrugged, looking back at him as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "I couldn't take shop again. Mr O'Reily wouldn't take me back." I grinned at that. He hated me. With a bright, fiery passion.

"What'd you do?" He looked genuinely interested, leaning forwards to get a better look of what I'd done somehow.

"I kinda blew the fuses when I tried to make a triple saw out of the single blades we get." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It would have worked but I plugged all three machines into one outlet." I confessed with another shrug as he began laughing. It literally bounced off the walls of our house into my ears. The sound seemed go around my head, shaking my brain all around.

"Holy shit, thats great." He snorted, shaking his head. His words and expression were lively, very much active unlike what I'd seen of the rest of the guys in his family.

I watched his eyes crinkle up as he laughed and became oddly fascinated, watching his skin barely move with his expressions. He had some minor wrinkles, leading me to think he was maybe 25 originally but when I was up close, his skin looked as pale and soft as snow as did the rest of his family's but at the same time...he had some kind of freckles. Interesting. Did he wear make up?

"What's so funny?" A southern sounding voice that reminded me of the high piano scales questioned from next to me. I glanced over to see the girl that I believed was a Catharin. Maybe. She smiled softly as she spoke in hushed and honeyed tones, like she was trying to talk to a kitten but still trying to not frighten it.

"Sounds like Emmett's gotten into the sugar tin again." A sharper feminine voice remarked from next to her, my eyes traveled from a pale, almost white blonde to perfectly golden blonde hair in loose curls. Rosalie definitely knew how to work her looks. That was something to be admired if nothing else...I guess.


End file.
